Entre Dos Tierras
by ReinaTitania
Summary: Dos aventureros que pertenecen a un mundo donde reina la magia, la espada y la superstición, de repente se encuentran en un mundo muy distinto donde reinan los vampiros y la ciencia. El destino los separa al llegar a ese lugar. ¿Lograrán sobrevivir en ese nuevo mundo? ¿Lograrán regresar al mundo al que pertenecen?


*Nota: Aunque este fan fiction está basado en el mundo de Vampire Hunter D de Hideyuki Kikuchi, este primer capítulo sirve de introducción. Los personajes fueron creados para un juego de Calabozos y Dragones que hace mucho tiempo mi hermano, mi primo y yo jugamos y que lamentablemente nunca terminamos. Este primer capítulo se basa en el mundo de Calabozos y Dragones por lo que no verán los personajes de VHD. Este es mi primer fan fiction, los comentarios y sugerencias serán apreciados. Espero que lo disfruten. =)

 **I La Rueda del Infortunio**

En medio de un profundo bosque cinco aventureros se abren paso a través de la maleza y los arbustos en busca de un lugar dónde acampar. Fue un largo día de encuentros con algunos seres hostiles del bosque y las criaturas salvajes que allí habitan. Por suerte todos ellos salieron ilesos, pero estaban muy cansados ya que además de esos encuentros también habían estado caminando por horas. Era ya la media tarde y todos ellos sentían la urgencia de encontrar un lugar seco y despejado donde poder descansar.

-¡Maldición! Esto parece no tener fin-. Se escucha la ronca voz de un enano de mediana edad de piel bronceada, ojos marrón, con larga barba negra y cabellera negra que llevaba entrenzada. Su cuerpo estaba protegido por una fuerte armadura probablemente creada por él mismo y sujeta a su espalda llevaba una enorme hacha doble. En sus manos llevaba un largo cuchillo con el que ayudaba a esclarecer el camino al compañero medio elfo que llevaba delante, quien se abría paso con su afilada espada.

-Paciencia Grim, (Grimswald) ya alcanzo a ver un espacio abierto más adelante-, le dice el joven medio elfo de mediana estatura, de piel clara, ojos grises y cabellera plateada que descansa sobre sus hombros. A diferencia del enano, su armadura era más ligera y constaba de protectores de piel y una cota de malla. En su espalda llevaba un largo arco y una aljaba que aparentaba estar vacía.

-No sé qué es peor, si el trabajo de abrirse paso en este lugar o el hecho de que luego tendré que pasar un largo rato afilando tu espada Sandhal (Sandhalewind). Usas esa hermosa pieza para la guerra como si fuese un trozo de metal para desyerbar-. Protesta el enano frunciendo el ceño mostrando su incomodidad.

-No tenemos otra alternativa Grim-, le contesta el medio elfo.

-Ten un poco más de respeto por tus armas y por los que las fabrican. Tu espada no es un estúpido machete o una herramienta de granjeros-. Continúa protestando el enano al ver que su compañero hacia caso omiso de lo que él le decía y proseguía cortando arbustos y maleza como si se tratara de un grupo de orcos. En efecto, el medio elfo no hacía caso de sus protestas, al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado, pues los enanos son excelentes fabricantes de armas y odian que estas sean menospreciadas o maltratadas por sus dueños.

Detrás del enano le sigue un joven kender, un poco más alto que el enano, pero con un rostro mucho más juvenil, tal vez como el de un chico de quince años. Su armadura también es ligera como la del medio elfo, pero él no llevaba puesta una cota de malla. En su cintura llevaba dos largos cuchillos y por si acaso llevaba otros más pequeños ocultos. Su cabello marrón claro cuelga un poco más arriba de sus hombros, sus ojos color ámbar ponían mucha atención al camino y sus orejas puntiagudas a la conversación de los compañeros que iban delante de él. Para él era algo común escuchar a esos dos discutir por cosas como esa, pero nunca perdía la oportunidad para añadir su parte en las discusiones.

-¡Guau Sandhal desyerbas con tu espada mucho mejor que cuando peleas con ella! De seguro que es un machete lo que llevas en tus manos y no un instrumento para la guerra. Honestamente te iría muy bien como granjero. Y a ti Grim te iría muy bien fabricando herramientas para granjeros-, el joven kender sonríe maliciosamente sabiendo que sus dos compañeros se molestarían y esperaba ansiosamente sus respuestas.

Casi a una voz ambos le responden -¡Vete al diablo Rasputín!-(su apodo es una mala interpretación de su nombre Rahspboudine)

El joven kender no puede aguantar más y revienta a carcajadas -A ja, ja, ja, ja, jee, je, je-. El enano gruñe y refunfuña diciendo algo entre dientes que nadie alcanza a escuchar o entender. El medio elfo deja salir un suspiro mientras continúa abriendo camino.

Unos pasos detrás del kender le sigue una muy alta figura oscura que sobresale del resto de sus compañeros. Su rostro es muy poco visible ya que llevaba puesto un sombrero negro de ala ancha que ensombrece parte de su rostro y además llevaba puesto un pañuelo morado que cubre su nariz, su boca y su mentón. Su larga capa negra parecía flotar en el aire por su forma elegante de caminar a pesar de la dificultad del camino. Su cabellera larga, abundante y negra como el ébano se confundía con su capa mientras descansaba en su espalda casi alcanzando su cintura. Él también llevaba puesta una armadura negra y gris oscuro que moldeaba su esbelta figura. En su cintura llevaba puesto un cinturón de combate adornado con una hebilla en forma de una calavera con dos cuernos, colmillos y ojos rojos, el mismo adorno que llevaba en su sombrero. En su cinturón llevaba varias cosas, entre ellas polvos, pócimas y otras cosas mágicas. Atada a su cintura también llevaba su espada cuya empuñadura tenía la forma de las alas abiertas de un murciélago. El hombre no decía nada mientras sus compañeros discutían, tal vez por desinterés, tal vez porque no tenía nada que añadir o tal vez porque algo siniestro rondaba por su mente mientras los que iban adelante hablaban.

Justo detrás del misterioso hombre le sigue otra figura alta aunque de menor estatura. Una brillante armadura mágica cubre todo su cuerpo desde sus fuertes brazos, su bien formado pecho hasta sus largas y fuertes piernas. Un casco alado parecido al de las gloriosas Valkirias cubre casi todo su rostro excepto un par de ojos verde esmeralda. También llevaba puesta una larga capa roja y una falda larga del mismo color. En sus manos llevaba una enorme espada que según cuenta la leyenda pertenece al rey de los dioses de Finisterra y solo aquellos elegidos pueden utilizarla. Su largo cabello cobrizo oscuro que alcanza su cintura casi se confunde con el color de la tela de su capa. Ella no era un paladín, ni un caballero femenino, más bien pertenecía a uno de los clanes de las tierras del Norte mejor conocidas como Barbaria o las tierras de los bárbaros como le llamaban la gente de otros reinos. A pesar de ser una mujer, sus pasos se sentían más fuertes en el suelo que los de sus compañeros.

La mujer va vigilante cuidando las espaldas de sus compañeros. También puede alcanzar a escuchar la charla de los que van más adelante, pero el silencio del que va caminando frente a ella no le agrada. Sabe que su compañero no está de muy buen humor, bueno ninguno de ellos lo estaba, pero ella sentía que la conversación de los que iban adelante le estaba molestando aún más. Ella interrumpe su silencio como queriendo distraerlo de sus posibles siniestros pensamientos.

-Oye Sparen. ¿Alcanzas a ver algo?-, le pregunta.

El hombre levanta un poco su sombrero al escuchar la pregunta y alza la vista para mirar más adelante y contesta con su voz profunda y varonil, -Sandhal tiene razón, hay un lugar despejado más adelante.

La mujer asiente inclinando un poco su cabeza, -Bien, por fin podremos descansar.

Todos continúan el camino hasta llegar al lugar despejado sin más percances. Una vez que los aventureros alcanzan el lugar preparan el campamento para descansar y luego todos se relajan. Allí planifican quienes serán los que vigilaran el campamento en la noche y los demás se van a dormir. Ya todos ellos estaban acostumbrados a dormir con el suelo como lecho y el cielo como techo. Todos ellos cargaban unas mochilas especiales con la capacidad de llevar objetos de utilidad aún de un mayor tamaño que la mochila, los cuales podían ser sustraídos con mucha facilidad para su uso. Las mochilas tenían gran capacidad para almacenar cosas y eran fáciles de cargar porque eran livianas. Llevar el equipo necesario y aprender a sobrevivir son las dos cosas básicas para los aventureros. Solamente la mujer llevaba una mochila extra un poco diferente a las demás. Era un tipo de caja que servía de estuche para su armadura. La caja era un poco más pesada que la mochila, pero la constitución física y la fuerza de la mujer le permitían llevar ambas sin muchos contratiempos.

La noche transcurre tranquila y sin contratiempos. Solamente se escuchaban los sonidos de las criaturas nocturnas. Y así pasan las horas hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se cuelan entre las copas de los árboles. Las criaturas de la noche se ocultan y dan lugar a las criaturas diurnas. El cantar de los pájaros sirve a los aventureros de reloj despertador. Ya era hora de levantarse y comenzar las tareas del nuevo día. Todos despiertan con nuevas energías y cada cual se dedica a cumplir con la tarea que le toca. Sandhal y Minerva salen a buscar alimentos. Grim se encarga de mantener la fogata encendida y aprovecha también para inspeccionar las armas. Rasputín aprovecha para descansar, pues a él y a Sparen les tocó la tarea de vigilar en la noche. Sparen por su parte decide explorar el área alrededor del campamento en vez de ir a descansar. Su oscura figura se aleja poco a poco del campamento. Sus instintos le dicen que hay algo más allá y por supuesto él va a investigar. Él se adentra en el bosque caminando en dirección opuesta a donde fueron sus compañeros a buscar alimentos. La presencia de algo o de alguien lo atrae, un aura que no puede ignorar. ¿Será acaso un nuevo enemigo o una nueva amenaza? Pronto lo sabrá. Mientras camina va dejando un rastro como advertencia para sus compañeros en caso de que algo no esté bien. Sus instintos lo llevan hasta la entrada de una caverna en donde se detiene por un momento antes de entrar. _"Así que aquí te escondes"_ , dice para sí mismo mientras desenvaina su espada y la sostiene en su mano izquierda y con cautela entra a la caverna.

Mientras tanto, Sandhal y Minerva regresan al campamento con varias ardillas, dos conejos y frutos del bosque. Rasputín despierta al escuchar que sus compañeros ya habían llegado y le ofrece ayuda a Sandhal para quitarles la piel a los animales. El kender es muy hábil manejando cuchillos... inclusive para una tarea como esa.

Minerva se sienta al lado de Grim, quien estaba afilando la espada de Sandhal. -Buen trabajo Grim- le dice. El enano inclina un poco la cabeza en agradecimiento.

Ella mira alrededor y dice, -Aquí falta alguien.

Rasputín interrumpe, -Es cierto, ¿dónde está el grandote?- pregunta y continúa, -Por cierto, he notado que últimamente siempre que me toca vigilar de noche me ponen con él.

Sandhal comenta, -Me pregunto por qué será...

El joven kender no entendió que Sandhal había hablado irónicamente y dice, -Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

Grim ignora lo que hablaban los otros dos y le contesta a Minerva -Salió a hacer la ronda. Estoy seguro que pronto volverá, no te preocupes.

La mujer quedó satisfecha con lo que le dijo el enano y prosiguió a ayudar con la preparación de los alimentos. Rasputín que estaba atento a lo que decía Grim, vuelve su atención a Minerva y le dice -Sí, no te preocupes. Ese tipo sabe cuidarse bien. Además, si no regresa pronto quiere decir que nos tocará su parte del festín-, se frota las manos y moja sus labios como si estuviese saboreando la comida.

-Solo piensas en la comida y en tomar lo que no es tuyo-, dice Grim sacudiendo su cabeza con desaprobación.

Rasputín se molesta y le contesta al enano, -¡Oye, eso no es cierto! Yo solo tomo las cosas prestadas.

Sandhal se mete en la conversación, -Claro y luego no las devuelves.

Rasputín se dirige a Sandhal molesto. -¡Claro que no!

Minerva ya estaba acostumbrada a sus discusiones algunas veces infantiles como en ese momento, pero esta vez decide ponerle fin. -¡Suficiente!-, dice levantando su voz.

Todos se quedan callados, ninguno de ellos quiere verla molesta. Sandhal toma la palabra y se disculpa, -Lo siento Minerva. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Sparen?

La mujer le contesta, -No. Terminemos con esto y luego yo iré a buscarlo.

Sandhal asiente con la cabeza y dice, -Como gustes.

Dos horas más tarde el grupo termina con todas las tareas. Después de tomar sus alimentos Minerva agarra sus cosas y sale a la búsqueda de Sparen, no sin antes darle instrucciones a los demás y advertirles que si sus vidas corrieran peligro no tomaran riesgos por ir tras ellos y se protegieran. Ninguno de ellos estaba satisfecho con sus instrucciones y advertencias, pero de todos modos acataron las órdenes. Minerva camina en dirección hacia dónde le habían dicho ver marchar al oscuro personaje y espera que no esté muy lejos y que no se haya metido en problemas. Al adentrarse más en el bosque nota algo, su compañero había dejado un rastro algo que todos ellos hacen cuando el camino es difícil o confuso o tal vez cuando se dirigen a algo desconocido y potencialmente peligroso. Al ver esto, se vistió con la armadura completa y desenvaino su espada. El rastro la llevo hasta la entrada de una caverna. Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve nada y se dice para sí misma, _"¿En qué te has metido? Esto no me agrada"_. El interior de la caverna se veía muy oscuro por lo que tendría que usar una linterna para iluminar su camino, por lo que guarda su espada y toma una daga de su cintura con su mano derecha mientras carga la linterna con su mano izquierda y prosigue hacia el interior de la caverna. Ella mantiene sus ojos bien abiertos y todos sus sentidos mientras se adentra en la caverna. El camino era un poco difícil pero ella prosigue hasta que alcanza a ver algo en el suelo, se agacha para mirar de cerca y nota que es sangre _"¡Rayos! ¿Acaso estas herido?"_ ,es lo que piensa al ver la sangre. Ella sigue el rastro de la sangre, pero algo le parece muy extraño... el lugar no parece haber sufrido ningún daño y cuando su compañero se envuelve en una batalla siempre hay daños. Más adelante alcanza a ver algo parecido a un bulto grande en el suelo. Ella se acerca con precaución hasta llegar a él, pero lo que ven sus ojos son los restos de un enorme oso. El animal estaba muerto y era su sangre la que estaba derramada por el suelo. Probablemente el animal atacó a su compañero y ese fue el resultado. Ella suspira y continúa la búsqueda. Al parecer la caverna era bastante profunda y su compañero se había adentrado lo suficiente.

Por otro lado, mientras Minerva buscaba en la caverna, Sparen ya se había encontrado con aquello que había capturado su atención, o al menos con una de las cosas que lo había llevado hasta allí. Ante él tenía una enorme rueda de metal montada sobre una plataforma cuadrada también de metal, que hace poco había desplegado una enorme cantidad de energía y que aún estaba alumbrada por una luz azul en los bordes de la rueda. Era un tipo de máquina que en ese mundo no existía, pero él tenía la sospecha de lo que era después de haberla examinado detenidamente. _"Definitivamente esto es un portal y alguien cruzó por aquí hace un rato, pero ¿quién y con qué propósito, y hacia dónde?"_ , se preguntaba mientras intentaba hacer que la máquina se activara nuevamente sin éxito. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en sus labios cuando siente la presencia de su compañera muy cerca y se oculta en las sombras a esperar por ella en silencio.

Más adelante Minerva puede ver una extraña luz, por su color no se trataba de antorchas ni de lámparas, tal vez podría ser algún artefacto mágico, pensó ella mientras se acercaba al lugar con precaución. Allí la caverna se expande como si entrara a un espacioso salón y pudo ver de dónde provenía la luz azul. En medio del espacioso salón pudo ver la rueda y la plataforma de metal, lo que llamó su atención al punto de mantenerla distraída por un instante. Ella nunca había visto nada igual y se acerca lentamente al extraño objeto.

-¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?-, dice cuando de repente escucha una voz calmada y profunda detrás de ella que dice, -Es asombroso, ¿no lo crees?

La mujer se sobresalta ya que estaba distraída, pero sus reacciones son rápidas y volteándose rápidamente con su daga en mano apunta amenazante al que le habló. Claro que por su voz ya sabía que se trataba de su compañero. Él también reacciona rápido retrocediendo.

-¡Jo! Siempre lista para matar princesa-, dice solo por fastidiar pues él sabía muy bien que ella odiaba que le sorprendieran así.

Minerva le contesta molesta. -Deja de hacer eso. Algún día de estos voy a matarte aunque sepa que eres tú hada del infierno-. Ella frunce el ceño mientras él no puede contener su risa. -Jajajajajaja-. Ella gruñe, -¡Rayos! Te comportas como Rasputín cuando algo te excita-, continúa señalando hacia la rueda, -y supongo que esa cosa tiene que ver.

Él para de reír y le contesta, -Dicen que las malas costumbres son contagiosas cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien. Y sí, tienes razón, esa máquina me intriga mucho.

Ella observa el extraño objeto con curiosidad y le pregunta, -¿Tienes idea de qué pueda ser?

Él asiente con su cabeza y le contesta, -Es un portal. Aunque no había visto uno como este antes, al menos no en este mundo. Es una tecnología muy avanzada.

Minerva se queda un poco confundida. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro si no has visto uno igual?

Sparen camina hacia el objeto y le contesta, -Poco antes de haberlo encontrado una gran cantidad de energía no mágica fue liberada. Yo entré a la caverna porque sentí la presencia de un ser poderoso. Seguí su rastro hasta aquí, pero ya se había ido. Como no sentí más la presencia del ser, llegué a la conclusión de que esto es un portal y que él lo había utilizado.

Ella todavía tenía curiosidad por el objeto y por el hecho de que alguien más estuvo ahí. -Pero, si no usa magia entonces, ¿cómo funciona?... También me pregunto quién pudo estar aquí-, dice ella.

Él le contesta, -No todo lo desconocido funciona con magia, también está la ciencia. Quien haya construido esta máquina debe tener avanzados conocimientos en la ciencia, la tecnología y probablemente también conozca de las ciencias ocultas.

Ella mira el objeto con desconfianza. -Si no sabemos con qué propósito lo han traído hasta aquí, ni quién ha echado un vistazo a nuestro mundo, entonces sugiero que lo destruyamos antes de que quien quiera que haya venido regrese.

La mujer guarda la daga y desenvaina su espada y se acerca a la enorme rueda dispuesta a destruir el portal. Sparen no parece estar de acuerdo con lo que la mujer está a punto de hacer y dice -¡Espera!

Minerva se detiene sosteniendo su espada en alto y con ambas manos lista para dar el golpe. -Espero que tengas una muy buena razón para detenerme. Si no me convences esto se irá abajo.

En realidad ella no estaba pensando en las consecuencias que podría traer golpear el portal. Sparen presiente que el portal tendrá alguna reacción. Tal vez esté protegido por algún escudo mágico o algo parecido, pues él había intentado reactivarlo y no pudo, pero ¿cómo explicarle a alguien como ella? Los de su raza suelen ser poco razonables y casi todo lo resuelven con su fuerza. Por otro lado, lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer podría ser la clave para reactivar la máquina. La espada de Minerva podría descargar suficiente energía para hacer funcionar el aparato, pero también podría destruirlo. Todas esas cosas pasaban por su mente.

-Si no te importa sepultarnos a ambos bajo todas las rocas de esta caverna entonces hazlo-, le responde Sparen.

Ella escucha su respuesta y le contesta, -¿Tienes miedo de morir sepultado en la caverna? Vamos Sparen, como si no te conociera. Se necesita más que eso para acabar con alguien como tú. Tu respuesta no me convence. Despídete del portal y de quien quiera que haya cruzado por él porque ¡nunca volverá!

Ella inclina la espada un poco hacia atrás para darle más poder al golpe, sus pulmones se llenan de aire y deja salir un grito, -AAAAHHH ¡DESAPARECE!-, y justo cuando pretendía dar el golpe el portal vuelve a activarse. La rueda comienza a girar y a desplegar energía. El portal comienza a abrirse y en el centro de la rueda ya no se veía la pared rocosa de la caverna al otro lado sino que se veía un vórtice oscuro. Minerva se había detenido, aún con su espada en alto, al ver que algo estaba ocurriendo. Cuando al fin salió de su breve asombro y al blandir su espada de nuevo sintió como si algo la hubiese atrapado y la halara hacia adentro del portal. Ella intenta poner resistencia.

-¡Maldición, esta cosa me ha atrapado!-, pero la fuerza de atracción del portal es muy poderosa.

Sparen también se había distraído con la repentina activación del portal. Él notó que solamente Minerva había sido atrapada por el portal. Él estaba un poco cerca y sin embargo no sentía ninguna fuerza que lo halara a él hacia el portal, lo que le parecía sumamente extraño, a menos que el portal hubiese sido programado para transportar a cierto tipo de personas. Él pensaba esas cosas mientras su compañera luchaba contra la fuerza del portal, pero al ver que la mujer estaba perdiendo la batalla y que nuevamente pudo sentir esa presencia que lo llevó hasta allí, decide darle la mano, ya sea por compañerismo o tal vez porque entrar al portal con ella era la única manera de resolver el misterio.

-Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero la estupidez de seguro acabará con la humanidad-, dice refiriéndose a lo que la mujer acababa de hacer y a lo que él mismo estaba a punto de hacer, mientras se acerca he intenta probar su fuerza contra la del portal sujetando a la mujer por la cintura y halándola hacia atrás.

-Rayos Sparen. ¿Acaso querías que te suplicara?-, protesta la mujer anclando sus fuertes piernas al suelo y por supuesto sujetándose fuertemente de la espada la cual también tenía anclada al suelo.

-Deberías ser más agradecida mujer-, le dice gruñendo un poco al sentir la fuerza del portal, que de seguro se lo llevaría a él también a menos que suelte a la mujer.

De repente, y sin darles tiempo para reaccionar, una fuerza hace temblar el suelo. -¡Qué diablos!-, dice Minerva al sentir que el suelo se movía fuertemente.

-Lo que faltaba-, gruñe Sparen intentando mantenerse de pie.

La sacudida hace que ambos pierdan el balance y caigan al suelo. Ambos comienzan a ser arrastrados y absorbidos por el portal.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya no puedo sostenerme!-, grita Minerva un poco desesperada. Ella continúa sujetando su espada, no la dejaría perder por nada del mundo ni siquiera para salvarse de ser arrastrada por el portal.

Sparen, que había soltado la cintura de Minerva, ahora la sujetaba por las grebas de su armadura. -¡Resiste! ¡No voy a soltarte!-, le responde intentando poner resistencia. Aunque al principio sentía mucha curiosidad de saber qué había al otro lado y quién había cruzado por el portal, ahora comienza a sospechar que algo no andaba bien y que eso era una trampa.

Era una sensación extraña, como si un largo brazo con una enorme mano la estuviera halando hacia el otro lado del portal. Ella nunca supo a que se enfrentaba, pero su compañero que ahora luchaba por no dejarla ir en último momento se había dado cuenta que en realidad no era el portal lo que la halaba sino un ser poderoso que al parecer tenía algún interés en la mujer. Y de esa manera los dos aventureros comienzan su viaje en el tiempo y hacia otro mundo.


End file.
